Just an Ordinary Flight
by WorstFanficEva
Summary: Link goes on a flight on his Loftwing to clear his mind about Zelda, but little did he know someone was following him. ZeLink, First Fanfic, Reviews are appreciated.


"Man, how am I gonna tell her?" link groaned aloud. He was out flying his loftwing. It was the only time where he truly felt relaxed, gliding in the sky peacefully, wind blowing his face and messing up his already messy hair. Link was trying to clear his mind, to forget about her. However, the opposite happened and he only thought more about her.

Zelda... He clearly remembered the day of the Wing Ceremony. How her pure azure blue eyes looked into his, that smile if hers and how it immediately made him forget about all his worries. Her beautiful, melodious voice when she sang the Ballad of the Goddess. As much as Link hated to admit it, he was starting to develop feelings for his best friend. She was always there for him, from the moment his parents passed away, to even now, when he was picked on by Groose and his gang. Link did not feel as though he deserved her, seeing that all that he ever did for her was help her with some homework. Heck he wasent even there for her when her mother passed away.

The sound of his loftwing shriek brought him back to reality. He masterfully steered it away form the floating stone formation to avoid collision. At that moment, a tornado in the sky suddenly appeared. Apparently he has flown too close to the thundercloud. Link immediately pulled his loftwing away, narrowly avoiding the tornado.

"Link! Help me!" Wait what? That sounded like Zelda, but why was she following Link. A million thoughts raced through Links mind at that point in time. He shook then away, what mattered was saving the girl he had a crush on. Disregarding his own safety, Link steered his loftwing into the tornado. Bracing the intense wind, he pushed forward, until, at long last, he grabbed Zelda's arm and pulled her onto his loftwing. -

"Huh, where... where am I?" , mumbled Zelda as she awoke, trying to make out her surroundings.

"Good morning sleepyhead, I guess it's my turn to wake you up eh?" The figure in green questioned cheerfully. Zelda's vision cleared and she just stared at Link, unable to say anything with him giving her that smirk of his. "L...Link? Is that you? What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remembered was that tornado and me stal..." She immediately shut her mouth, realizing her mistake.

"Well, firstly, yes it's me, Link. You got caught up in that tornado while flying near the Thundercloud. We are currently at the Lumpy Pumpkin, I brought you here after you fell unconscious".

"Bu.." Zelda started but was immediately cut of by Link

"Don't worry, I flew back to Skyloft and told you father what happened. And since my Loftwing can't carry both of us that far, he allowed us to skip class tomorrow and stay here for the night. Come to think of it, why we're you following me?" Questioned Link as he finished his explanation.

"Well...Err...I... I wasn't following you, I was just...err...flying in that area." She blushed furiously at that question, voice getting softer with each word.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air," Zelda announced quickly before walking out of the room, leaving a confused Link just watching her leave. Link knew Zelda very rarely, if not never, flew close to the thundercloud. She knew the dangers and avoided it, but why? Why was she there? More importantly, why, how did she know Link was flying there when she screamed his name for help.

It... It couldn't be? If Zelda was really stalking Link, that meant she liked him, all the pieces fit together. But it couldn't be. Link refused to believe it. "Well, only one way to find out I guess..." Link softly muttered under his breath and left the room - "Hey Zel" Link said as he started walking towards her. He was doing his best to act calm but was freaking out on the inside. Whatever happened in the next few minutes would change his life.

"Oh hey Link, did it get too stuffy inside?" Zelda turned back to face him, giggling slightly, while walking up towards Link. As she drew closer to him, he just stood there, unable to move, picking up every little detail. The way her golden locks swayed as the wind passed through it, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight and that laugh of hers, he could listen to it forever and die a delirious, happy man. "Zelda, I have something important to tell you" Link started, breaking the silence.

"We...we'll, what is it Link?" Zelda replied as calmly as she could. Does Link know? What will he say? Does he feel the same way about me as I do about him? A billion questions raced through her head ad he heart throbbed uncontrollably. "Zelda, I don't know how to put this but..." Link continued, suddenly getting very interested in his feet.

"We have been friends for a really long time and it's just so amazing to spend time with you everyday and..." "Well, what I'm trying to say is that I love you Zelda, with all my heart and..."

He was silenced by something soft pressing against his lips. Upon realizing what had happened, he moved his hand to the back for her head, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. The two of them were in extreme bliss, both wishing it would never end, but had to pull away for air.

"I love you too..." Zelda said to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Well, if you really loved me you would've let me continue, I still had two minutes of spilling my heart out to you", Link exclaimed, throwing his hands up in mock anger.

"Link?"

"Yea?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure." Link gently said, capturing her lips with his under the moonlight


End file.
